Hermione's Revenge and Draco's New Image
by Autumn-Fire-Zone1
Summary: Ron cheats on Hermione with Luna so Hermione enter a deal with Malfoy to get back at Ron and give him a new image. Is AU
1. Chapter 1

**_Hermione's Revenge_**

**I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

**Hermione, Harry and Ginny walked into Hogsmead to take a break from school shopping. Ron said he had some other ****business to attend and he would meet up with us later. When they came into Hogsmead, Hermione spied a couple making ****out. She didn't pay them much attention until she saw that it was her boyfriend Ron and her friend Luna were the couple. ****Hermione stalked toward them like a hungry lioness on a hunt.**

**"Ronald Weasely what the hell are you doing making out ****with Luna when you are dating me" said a furious Hermione. Ron couldn't say nothing but this situation didn't keep Luna ****quiet.**

**"Well Ronny Pooh is tired of you, you want even give him a french kiss and you been dating for 2 months" said Luna. **

**"Well I can see that even if I let Ron fill me up his obvious poor tastes will always lead him to a whore" said Hermione. **

**"Ron are you going to let her talk to me like that"sid Luna. **

**"Hermione you have no right to call Luna names you to stop overreacting" said Ron**

**"How dare you say I am overreacting when you cheat on me with that slut when she knew that were we dating and she still went after you. I say the name fits the actions. I will show you overreacting." said Hermione.**

**She pulled out her wand and began hexing and cursing Ron. She made his skin the color of vomit. She lovingly turned Ron hair the color neon green and hot pink. Finally she made his voice high pitch and girly. She made sure the curses last aleast a month. Before she could do more Harry and Ginny was restraining her. **

* * *

**She ran to the bookstore and went to the back to silently cry. "That Weasely is not worth a single one of your tears" said a mysterious voice. Hermione turned around to see no other than Draco Malfoy. **

**"Malfoy what do you want" **

**"To help you"**

**"How and why" **

**"Well by giving you a make over and because I am still mad about him embarassing me at the end of the year"**

**"Well I should have expected you to get something out of this" Hermione said with a giggle.**

**"Now dry your eyes and follow me" Hermione followed Draco to a store called ALLECHANT french name that means enticing. They spent 2 hours shopping because Draco was very fussy. He even put two sell clerks into tears. Then that went to a salon called Le Rue. They tamed Hermione's hair into it was straight with soft curls and did her makeup that made her look sexy. If you look at Hermione right now you would not know her. She looked like a goddess.**

**Hermione look at herself in the mirror and she couldn't recognize herself. She was so happy about the make over that she ran over to Draco and hug him.**

**"Draco thanks how can I ever repay you for this" said Hermione. They had left the salon and were heading to a restaurnt.**

**"I tell you when we are seated" being a Malfoy Draco and Hermione was quickly seated.**

**"Well I give you this make over and you pretend to be my girlfriend" when Malfoy said that Hermione nearly choked on her food.**

**"Malfoy you want me to be your girlfriend have you lost it" Hermione was seriously questioning his sanity.**

**"Yes, and now let me tell you why everyone thinks because my family is and were Slytherines we are all deatheaters. Well I do have an uncle that is a deatheater but my father, mother and me are not. And by dating you maybe people will see me in a new light. And keep Parkinson at a safe distance away from me"**

**"I understand but there all tons of other muggle-borns in the school that are prettier and more than willing to date you"**

**"I don't need just any muggle-born I need a direct link to Harry Potter to make this work"**

**"Oh I see the closer to Harry the cleaner your family is"**

**"So will you do this for me"**

**"Yes"**


	2. the dinner

**Hermione returned home very upset about the break up. She was in her room looking at herself in the mirror. Draco had did great work but Hermione knew she could punch it up a little more. Hermione have had a glamor charm on herself since she enter Hogwarts. No one knew what Hermione actually looked like not even Harry or Ron. Hermione decided it was time to take it off for good. Hermione took it off and looked at herself. She was now 5'8 with long straight chestnut brown hair. Her eyes was greenish yellow cat eyes. Her breast size went from a A-cup to a C-cup. Hermione skin color was the same but her lips was now pouty and peach colored. She was now a vey sexy goddess. She looked at herself with a evil grin planted on her face. Ron was going to pay thought Hermione. For the next twodays she just got ready for the meeting with Ron. She had recieve several owls from the Weaselys and Harry. She didn't even look at the letters she was to angry to answer them properly.**

**"Hermione can you please come dowstairs" her mother said. Hermione was wearing a blue jean mini skirt and a black tube top. Hermione came downstairs and was shocked to see Draco Malfoy waiting for her.**

**"Hermione sweety this guy man is here to see you" said her mom with a very approving smile.**

**"Draco it is nice to see you" said Hermione. Draco looked at Hermione and his mouth dropped a bit. He couldn't believe that was Hermione.**

**Regaining his composure Draco said "You look amazing".**

**"I know" said Hermione with a smirk. Draco was impress.**

**"Let's go" said Draco.**

**"I have to ask my parents first" said Hermione.**

**"I already ask and they said yes" said Draco. Hermione got into Draco's red Ferrari and left.**

**"Were are we going" said Hermione**

**"To dinner" said Draco**

**"Okay" said Hermione.**

**"Hermione why didn't you tell me you had a glamor charm on and that you look this great without it" said Draco.**

**"Well it was not that important at the time to take it off" said Hermione**

**"So now that you want revenge against Weasely it is time to take it off" said Draco**

**"I guess so" said Hermione. They arrived at this Italian restuarnt. When they were sitted Draco began to discuss the plan.**

**"I was thinking that we become a couple a few weeks before the Halloween Ball" said Draco.**

**"Yes that sounds like a great idea" said Hermione.**

**"Hermione you need to get an attitude adjustment" said Draco.**

**"What is wrong with my attitude" said Hermione.**

**"Well you going to have to treat Ron like you treat us Slytherins" said Draco.**

**"Like with total hate and loathing" said Hermione teasing Draco.**

**"Yes that what I mean" said Draco.**

**"Well I guess I can do that without a problem" said Hermione. They chatted during dinner and had a good time in each others company. Draco bought her home**

**"Draco I had the best time and thanks for dinner" said Hermione.**

**"You are welcome and I had a great time to" said Draco. Draco gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek and got into his car. Hermione was left stun she couldn't believe that Draco would kiss her.**

* * *

** Draco's POV**

**I can't believe I kissed her thought Draco as he headed home. He was just being a gentlemen. But Draco had to admit that Hermione was hot. She looked amazing. She always had this strange attractive quality to him. She was smart and didn't hide it and she wasn't this girl worried about her looks. To put it simple she was different in a special way from the other girls at school. If it weren't for Voldemort he would have asked her out long time ago. But now with Voldemort gone he knew it would be hard for her to forgive him for the things he had done to her. But this like project they are doing might give them a fresh start.**


	3. Chapter 3

I can't believe Malfoy actually kissed me thought Hermione. Hermione knew it was a gentleman's gesture and nothing more. Hermione couldn't helpp but have a fantasy or two about Draco. Event through Hermione didn;t want to admit it, Draco was hot. She wish they could date for real instead of pretend.

That night Draco owled her and told Hermione he would floo to her house at 2 tomorrow afternoon. Hermione owled him back to say yes.

The next morning Hermione got up early and took a bath. She left her hair down and dressed in a tube tube and some hip huggers. She put one a little make up. Hermione was nervous abot the meeting with Draco later that day. Hermione was up in her room when her mother called for her. She heard her father laughing as she came down stairs. Hermione saw it was Draco that her father was joking around with.

"Hermione you look great" said Draco.

"Thanks, Draco"said Hermione. Draco, Hermione and her parents talked until Draco and Hermione went upstairs.

"So Draco what are we doing to day" said Hermione

"I think we need to get our story straight and practice acting like a couple" said Draco.

"Draco are we going to come out as a couple when school starts or wait awhile" said Hermione.

"I think we should wait until about a week before the Halloween dance to hook up" said Draco.

The decided to start with their story. They been secret friends for awhile. So they helped each other learn things about themselves.That part took awhile. Then they practice boyfriend and girlfriend behavior. They practice holding hands, looking lovingly at each other, and kissing. They both seemed to like that part. At first the kisses was soft and shy, but after awhile they both got into it. The kisses became passionate and steamy. They were interupted by Hermione's older sister.

After practing everything Draco took Hermione to the movies. Draco went home and left Hermione thinking that pretending to be Draco's girlfriend would'nt be so bad.

-------------------------------------- DRACO'S POV

I can't believe what a great kisser Hermione is. She made me feel free and not in control. I can't believe that Weasel would choose that Luna girl over Hermione. Hermione's kisses alone would satify a man. Even if you hungered for more the kisses would be enough. Weasel must be the stupidest guy in the world.

---------------------------- HERMIONE'S POV

I can't believe I kissed Draco like that it was nice, but definitely werid. The passion was so there to bad it is all pretend. I hate to have to listen to my sister Anna about me making out with Draco. It was worth it to see the total look of shock on her face. Draco is a very skilled kisser. I wish Ron would have kissed me like that.

-------------------------------------- END OF POV

Back at home her sister was questioning her about Draco.

"So who was that guy" said Anna. Hermione knew it was pointless to not say anything. So she just told her a short version of it.

"Draco is just a friend from school" said Hermione.

"Well I usually don't see you kissing guy friends like that. So just spill" said Anna.

So Hermione told Anna how Ron had cheated on her and that Draco was helping get over him. That the kissing was just and accident.

"Accident my foot you like this guy" said Anna.

"So and what I am to do about it. If I get together with him now it look bad"said Hermione

"Just wait about a month after school and start dating him" said Anna.

"It seems so sudden. I just broke up with Ron" said Hermione

"Hermione, that stupid git cheated on you. He did so in a public place. He made a fool of you. You deserve a guy that would treat you right" said Anna.

"You are right. By October Draco will be mine" said Hermione.

Hermione decided that Ron would suffer for everything he done to her. She been a great girlfriend but because she wasn't ready for the next step he dumped her. He was going to pay big time.

That night she recieved owls from both Harry and Ginny. They basically said they were sorry and hope she is doing well. She owled them back and said she was doing fine. She told Ginny she had something to tell her.

The next morning she got and owl from Draco. He wanted her to floo to his house around 10a.m. Hermione took a shower and got dress. She wore a halter top and some black jeans. She ate breakfast and flooed to Malfoy Manor.

When she arrived Draco was waiting for her. "Good morning Hermione" said Draco.

"Good morning to you. So what are we doing today" said Hermione.

"Just hang out and my mother wants to meet you" said Draco.

"Why" said Hermione.

"She wants to meet the girl that has been keeping me busy"said Draco

"Okay" said a nervous Hermione.

"Don't worry she is going to love you" said Draco.

They wanted to a room that was beautifully decorated. It was undescribable.

"Draco so this is Hermione. She is breathtaking" said Narcissa hugging Hermione.

"It is nice to meet you Mrs. Malfoy" said Hermione.

"Forget about formalities and call me Narcissa. So it is about time you to got together"said Narcissa.

"What do ou mean mom" said a confused Draco.

"Honey the way you complain about her was obvious you had feelings for her" said Narcissa.The two teens just stayed quiet for awhile. They were wondering is this what everyone else thought to. Before they could say anything Lucius walked in.

"Narcissa I found you and who is this" said Lucius looking at Hermione.

"This is Draco's girlfriend Hermione" said Narcissa.

"Why does that name sound familiar"said Lucius.

"She is Potter's friend. You know the girl with the bushy hair" said Draco.

"You don't look like her" said Lucius.

"The Hermione you knew was a made up character. I also used glamor charms"said Hermione.

"May I asked why" said Lucius.

"Because of my looks I was treated differently. But the glamor charms allowed me to blend in with the crowd" said Hermione.

"I see" said Lucius. For some reason Hermione felt that Lucius was testing her or something.

"Mr. Malfoy what is your deal" said Hermione.

"What do you mean" said Lucius.

"Are testing me or something" said Hermione.

"I guess the rumors were true. You are a bright little witch. Yes to your question. I don't want my son dating just anybody" said Lucius.

"Well it is not your choice it is his and the girl he so chooses" said Hermione.

"So why are you acceptable" said Lucius.

"Because I am a lady with grace and poise" said Hermione. Lucius started laughing at that.

"You have balls I can tell you that" said Lucius.

"So do you approve of us" said Hermione.

"Yes I do" said Lucius. Hermione was happy about that. Hermione spent a good 3 hours talking to Lucius and Narcissa. They were quite entertaining. They were very nice people. Hermione understood why Draco wanted to do this. Hermione was going to do a good job. After they finished talking they all went to the quidditch field. Hermione was teamed up with Narcissa and Draco with Lucius. Hermione and Narcissa won. Lucius and Draco claim they cheated.


End file.
